


Shifting

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Secretary - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: When I heard from Blue Robin that the new Cormoran Strike book (out September 29, 2020) will be called Troubled Blood, I immediately thought of the television series called True Blood which is about vampires and based on Charlene Harris’ novels.And that led to this!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shifting

I’ve been a temp for a while. It’s awesome!I like new places and new faces, you know?It makes a boring job a lot better if you never know what’ll happen next Monday when they send you to a new office.This week I was down in Soho, acting as secretary and receptionist for a one-man office.It’s a pretty crappy place, actually, but the boss is ok and it’s in a fun area with all those awesome guitar shops.There’s not much to do except file my nails and polish them, especially when the boss is out.And he’s out a lot.He’s a private detective, which you would think would be exciting, but it’s mostly just following cheating husbands or wives around. 

When the clients come in I make them tea and push the tissue box in their general direction.And that’s about it.The boss keeps grousing about how I make tea but really he wants it so strong it’ll take the plaque off your teeth!That can’t be good for you.He doesn’t pay me enough to cater to his whims, frankly.I’d be counting the days until Friday when I get paid except something odd happened today. 

It started out as a normal Wednesday.It was raining, which means the boss came in soaking wet after following a hapless accountant to work.Apparently he’s having it off with some girl in his office.His harpy of a wife will take it out of his hide when it comes to alimony when she finds out.I almost feel sorry for him, if you can feel sorry for a spineless sod.I’ve seen the pictures.The wife should take the money and run, if you ask me.Head to the Costa del Sol, pick up some guy for a fun weekend and get a tan.Then come back and start over without the loser.That’s what me and my mates would do.

Yeah, I’ll have another of those.Cheers!Anyway, I was telling you about what happened next.The boss was dripping wet, so he hung up his coat and headed to the little bathroom to dry his hair and change into trousers that aren't wet to the knees.That place needs a good scrub, let me tell you!The char isn’t worth much in this building. 

He left his phone on my desk and I picked it up out of curiosity. I thought it’d be locked, frankly, and it was but the wallpaper was awesome.It showed a pretty strawberry blonde with that pale skin that looks fabulous but burns like crazy in the sun. I thought it was probably the boss’ girlfriend and was putting it back down when the photo changed and she turned into a black haired woman who was a stunner.I’ve never seen such a gorgeous woman, not even on tv!I stared at her and the photo changed again. 

Now the photo was of a short scrappy muscular guy with a beard and tattoos who was fidgeting and staring at you.Not the kind of guy you want to meet in a dark alley, let me tell you.Then the photo turned into that old rock star, the one who sings “Always Loving You.”It was odd.But there are new apps all the time for photos and videos and I thought this was one of those.Cool and a bit disturbing somehow, but just a video-photo mashup. I put the phone back down just in time.The boss was back, his hair drier but a mess, all curly.He needs a haircut, frankly.He grabbed his phone and went into his office and shut the door. 

Now here’s where it gets creepy.I was just getting settled with my book (The Darkest Passion is seriously HOT 🔥🔥🔥) when the office door opened and the strawberry blonde came in.It was the same woman on his phone, I’m sure of it.She asked for the boss and when I said he was in, she knocked on his office door, opened it and went inside.I could hear them talking for a while, then the door opened and —this is where it got really strange— she walked out, but it wasn’t the blonde who entered the office, it was that tall woman with the black hair who was so drop-dead gorgeous.And there wasn’t anyone else in the office. I could see all the way in and the boss was the only one there, sitting in his chair, looking at the laptop open on his desk.I blinked and the boss changed, too.He turned into that rock star, I swear!

I shook my head and things were back to normal.Except maybe for the boss.I swear he had tattoos that I’d never seen before on his wrists.Maybe I hadn’t noticed.But I don’t think so.He had been just normal before.Big guy, a little overweight with a slight limp.Nothing special, that’s for sure.A little grumpy but I’d be grumpy if I was trying to make a living in that dump.

Anyway, I’m not going back tomorrow.Called the agency and told them to find me someplace else, something normal.My round this time, is it?Awesome!

*************************************

Back at the office, Cormoran and Robin looked at each other and laughed a little.“It was a good idea you had to try out the shape-shifting on a temp before we use it in the field, Robin.” 

“We need to practice, that’s for sure.We can’t change our appearance in a space where no one else could be present and we have to be certain to change totally and not leave anything behind when we switch bodies.You still have Shanker’s tattoos, love.” Cormoran looked at his wrists and the tattoos faded away. 

“It’s a real pain not to be able to switch to someone you aren’t familiar with or the opposite sex.We can’t use Charlotte often, either.She’s too noticeable,”he said.

Robin laughed, “Well, now I have Sandra down pat. Another benefit to having temps occasionally!They give us new faces to use.”

“If we can stand the tea they make.Want a proper cup?”She nodded and he set to work brewing tea for them both while Robin turned into a plump redhead in her late 20s wearing a print tunic that barely covered her ample bust over jeans short enough to show a flower tattoo on one ankle.“Awesome!”she said experimentally and smiled.


End file.
